


Sugar Rush

by SaraJaye



Series: The Totally Dorky Adventures Of Usagi And Zoisite's Friendship [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bonding Over Candy, Candy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Literally sugary fluff, M/M, Male Bonding, Poor Kunzite and Mamoru, Shopping Malls, Zoisite and Usagi Are Dorks, hyperactivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite and Usagi drive their boyfriends crazy at the mall. Said boyfriends bond over a shared favorite food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

"Candy?"

"Candy!"

"CANDY!"

Amidst the general mall noises and the high-pitched squeals of their significant others, two men stared awkwardly at each other and sighed. They'd been at this nonstop since the mall opened, dragged from shop to kiosk to store and Mamoru Chiba swore if he had to see one more piece of _Frozen_ merchandise, he was going to swear revenge on winter.

_These two becoming friends may have been a bad idea,_  Kunzite's look said, but neither would speak the words aloud. Partially because it would hurt the tender feelings of the ones they loved, partially because the Shitennou and their redemption had been largely dependent on Usagi.

"Come _onnnnn_ , Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed. "They've got so much stuff here!"

"I haven't had pocky since I was a child," Zoisite added. "And this time I don't have to suck up to my sisters for some!"

Mamoru shrugged, patting Kunzite's shoulder.

"At least it's better than Claire's," he said. "No risk of drowning in glitter, right?"

"You two are going to get sick from so much sugar," Kunzite cautioned the pair. "If you don't get cavities first." Zoisite gave him a Look.

"You know I take very good care of my teeth, Kunzite. Now let's go!" Kunzite wondered if this was a good thing, back in the Dark Kingdom Zoisite had been submissive bordering on acting as his personal doormat. Then again, he had his own way of leading a person around by the nose.

So into the candy store they went, Zoisite and Usagi squealing and gushing over the selections. Gummies, sour balls, novelties, pocky, lollipops-

_-oh._ Mamoru's eyes caught Kunzite's as they stopped in front of the chocolate section.

"That's...a big bar," he said, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice. "Big enough for at least four people."

"Yes. Very big bar." Kunzite smiled. "And it's on sale." He remembered bonding with Mamoru-no, Endymion, over a shared weakness for chocolate. Truffles would have been Kunzite's first choice, but the giant bar was calling to him.

"Let's split it?" Mamoru suggested. Kunzite nodded.

"Perfect."

They glanced over at their lovers, who had just gotten into a heated but giggly debate over strawberry vs almond crush pocky, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"They really make quite the pair, don't they? Almost like twins," Kunzite said. Mamoru smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder if they secretly are."


End file.
